


By The Book

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid try having sex for the first time. </p><p>Spoiler: it doesn't actually happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Book

Morgan ran his hands down Reid’s sides, stopping at the hilt of his pants. He slipped his fingers through the loops, tugging gently. Normally he’d already be undressed, same with his partner, but this was different. It wasn’t a quickie or a fling. It was Reid.

He had to test the waters, confirm he was comfortable, before doing anything.

When Reid pressed a hand against his chest and smiled nervously, Morgan knew it was his way of telling him to go ahead. Morgan watched the genius’s face closely as he wiggled his pants and underwear off his hips.

He was a virgin - Morgan knew that without asking - and that made him even more determined to pleasure him. He would give him the best he could. Make his memories of the night unforgettable. 

Once his pants had been tugged off, Morgan discarded them over the side of the bed and focused elsewhere. He sneaked his hand under the fabric of Reid’s shirt, softly trailing his fingertips over the curve of Reid’s torso, stopping when he reached his chest. 

His back arched at the touch, his eyes snapping shut, and it was so perfect Morgan fought the urge to take him then and there. He had to be slow with it.

Morgan gently tapped his shoulder. Reid blinked, hazed, before finally he got the message. He leaned up, giving the other agent enough time to pull off his shirt, leaving him completely nude.

“This is embarrassing.” Reid mumbled, tossing his forearm over is chest, covering his eyes. But through it all Morgan could still make out just how red the doctor’s face was. 

Morgan lifted an eyebrow as he removed Reid’s arm from his face. “Don’t hide, pretty boy.” He began a trail of kisses that started from his forehead and ended at the corner of his lips. “And what’s so embarrassing about this?”

They’d talked about it a few weeks ago - the possibility of having sex. Reid had brought it up so casually Morgan had nearly dropped his coffee. He had stated simply ‘most couples have sex within the first month and we haven’t even done anything after seven months.’

Morgan knew he might be pushing himself but he also knew if he babied him Reid would surely be unhappy with him. For now all he could do was go slow and pleasure him as much as he could.

“I’m the only one that’s naked.” Reid whispered, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

He had a point. Morgan nodded before his hands shot down to the zipper of his jeans. It took  _seconds_ before his jeans and shirt were both gone, probably thrown over the bed somewhere. 

Reid smiled, seemingly more comfortable now, and cupped the other agent’s face. He pulled him down, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. The kiss didn’t stay gentle for long, though.

Soon enough the pair was fighting for dominance over the kiss - their teeth clanking, tongues curling together. Ultimately Morgan won. Upon separating, Reid furrowed his brows. “I never win.”

Morgan rolled his eyes. “Winning isn’t everything.”

“Coming from you that’s  _golden_.” Reid teased, flashing a toothy smile.

Morgan gently smacked his stomach, laughing when the genius tensed and swatted at him. “You done making fun of me now?” Morgan asked with obvious amusement. When Reid nodded, Morgan dropped his head low. “Good.”

He started at Reid’s stomach, first kissing the spot he’d smacked - the skin just barely painted red. Then his tongue emerged and he slid it across the doctor’s stomach, stifling a smile at the  _wonderful_ sounds coming from his mouth. 

After teasing him for a bit, Morgan went to drop his head lower when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head, glancing at Reid with confusion. Was he doing something wrong? 

Reid squeezed his shoulder, face flushed. “Let me do it.”

As much as he didn’t want to force Reid how could he say no to  _that_?

Morgan swallowed. “You sure? I mean, I know it’s your first time and all - “

Before he could argue more, Reid switched their positions. He wasn’t strong and it came with a struggle but soon enough he was balancing over Morgan. If it hadn’t come as such a shock Morgan could’ve fought back and kept it from happening but why would he?

Looking up at Reid, lips reddened from where he’d kissed him so roughly and eyes glazed over with what he knew was lust, was not a bad thing. He couldn’t ask for anything better actually. “I’m fine, Derek.” 

Morgan nodded, breathing uneven.

“Anyway.” Reid cupped the other agent’s erection. “I did a lot of research.” Morgan cocked an eyebrow. “I read a book and it stated the best ways you can stimulate a penis - “

Morgan fought back a laugh.

“Like if you touch the spot right between - “

He couldn’t stop it. The laughter spilled past his lips and within seconds Morgan was sitting up, trying not to hyperventilate from the laughter. He could feel Reid staring at him. “Spencer, you don’t - “ 

Reid pursed his lips, appearing not at all amused. “You don’t what?”

“Talk about fucking - “ Morgan waved his hand wildly as he tried to word together his thoughts. “Shit like that.” He threw his head back, still laughing. He noticed Reid’s expression and gently elbowed him. “It’s just... Shit, kid, that’s not - “ He snorted. “And don’t call it a  _penis_.”

Reid narrowed his eyes. “But it is a penis.”

Morgan tossed an arm around Reid, pulling him into a hug. His chest was still rumbling from laughter and as much as Reid disliked being laughed at he liked seeing Morgan laugh. He didn’t do it enough. “You’re right, pretty boy, it’s just not really sexy, you know?”

“Okay, maybe we should try again later then.” Reid stated.

Morgan watched as Reid shrugged out from under his arm and stood up, searching for his pants. Suddenly he realized he might’ve made a mistake. This was his first time and he might’ve ruined it. “Spencer, what are you - “

“I’ll research it.” Reid said, interrupting him. He pulled on his pants. “How to be sexier, that is.”

Morgan paused for a moment before shaking his head. “I wanted your first time to be great. Unforgettable.” He breathed out. “I don’t think this counts.”

Reid stood in the same spot for a second or two before he walked over, placing a kiss on Morgan’s temple. He was still hot from earlier, his skin like fire under his lips. “I don’t think we need to rush it.” He pulled back, cracking a smile. “We all have the time in the world, don’t we?”

It was his little way of verifying their relationship - a relationship that had never outwardly been confirmed. It just  _was_. Their relationship had come so naturally nobody had said anything about it.

No words had been needed.

“But of course.” Morgan reached up and ruffled the genius’s hair; soft and silky between his fingers. “And maybe next time you won’t quote a book about how to stimulate a penis.”

Reid crinkled his nose. “Okay, that  _does_  sound kinda weird.”

“Told you.” Morgan replied through a breathy chuckle.


End file.
